


博君一肖3爱国p

by zhuzijiang



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzijiang/pseuds/zhuzijiang
Summary: 一博有一天早上醒来，发现自己的老婆变成了两个……





	博君一肖3爱国p

王一博今天醒得格外早。一睁眼就能看见自己家的小兔子在旁边睡得安稳。好看的睫毛微微上翘，洁白的脸颊让人怀疑是白玉雕刻出来的。王一博没忍住，用手轻轻蹭了蹭肖战的脸。

“唔……”肖战醒了。王一博勾了勾唇想说一句早安，肖战翻身把王一博压在了身下。

“哥哥醒的这么早呀。”肖战跨坐在王一博身上，含情脉脉的看他。

“你……”王一博几乎是瞬间就有了反应，但又突然意识到哪里不对。

“你不是肖战，你是谁？”王一博沉了眸子，盯着这个与自己爱人长着一模一样脸的男人。

“我是，赞赞呀。”肖赞把手覆上了王一博粗长地东西上。

“吱呀。”门开了，门口站着肖战，是王一博熟悉的那个肖战。

这是怎么回事？

“我们都是肖战呀。不光长得一样，连感觉，都是互通的”

肖赞说完，扶着王一博那根东西坐了下去。肖战和肖赞几乎同时呻吟出声。肖战则被快感冲的软了腿，无力的坐在地毯上。

王一博彻底红了眼。一觉醒来自己的老婆变成了两个！没有哪个男人不喜欢的吧？

王一博用力的向上挺着腰，观察着倒在地上的肖战。

肖战被逼的惊呼出声:”哥哥！慢点呜呜……”

肖赞不大高兴了。王一博的意识明显是随着肖战走的。虽然在理论上他们都是一个人，并且通五感，但他们的意识和思想是独立的。

肖赞狠狠吻住了王一博的嘴，卖力地摆动起自己的腰来。

肖战忍不了！忍着身体上的巨大冲击，朝床边走来，肖赞哪能让他得逞，撩拨着王一博，好让他大开大合的干自己。(行别说了你俩出去打一架吧。)

”哥哥……干我呀……”属于肖战的声音从肖赞嘴里发出，带了不一样的甜腻。

王一博扳住肖赞的腰，开始上下顶弄起来。一出，就只剩硕大的龟头留在体内，一落，长度可观的巨物就被深深埋入体内。

肖战从来没感受过这样的快感，他快被逼疯了。前端和后面疯狂的冒着水，他却不能让王一博停下来。

肖战和肖赞除了长相之外，其他地方都不一样。肖赞在床上会努力配合，会发出淫荡的声音，肖战不一样，到了情动的时候，他只会说“哥哥不要……呜呜呜呜”

肖战正坐在地上，虽然知道现在跟王一博做的不是他本身，但快感却是实实切切的。

“停下吧呜呜呜呜……不行了……”肖战扒在床边，只能感觉到巨物侵略自己的快感，却感受不到王一博抱着他时的温暖。

肖战抓过王一博的手，哭着吻上他的指节，像是乞求爱人慢一


End file.
